


this had better come to a stop.

by weewooweewoo (WaitWhatDoIPutHere)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: One Shot, i woke up in a cold sweat just to write this LMAOO, my girl sonia swears :0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitWhatDoIPutHere/pseuds/weewooweewoo
Summary: akane suggests that sonia should stand up for herself. sonia didn't think it would hold any relevance at a dinner party, but the ultimate princess finds herself standing up for herself, anyways.-------------------------sonia snaps at kazuichi for being fairly creepy: the one-shot
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind & Owari Akane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	this had better come to a stop.

**Author's Note:**

> alright listen. it's night time and i suddenly had the violent urge to write sonia snapping at kazuichi and i couldn't sleep until i wrote this one-shot fdhsakjhkjfkjdsh
> 
> i hope you enjoy, anyways!! this is just something quick and simple :) thank you for reading <33

“Why do you let ‘em treat you like that?” Akane had asked.

The question wasn’t supposed to start anything.

It seemed innocent enough at the time. Sonia had been sitting politely on the Ultimate Gymnast’s bunk bed, hands folded neatly on her lap as she listened to the brunette rant and rave about topics unknown. They had fallen into somewhat of a routine after the simulation where they would take turns spewing information about their day, or perhaps a particular interest that they just couldn’t share with the others at the risk of being frowned upon. Sonia was always a good listener, nodding frequently so that Akane knew she was paying attention, her smile soft and unmoving. The Ultimate Gymnast was a bit less of a good listener, but when she wasn’t completely spaced out she always made sure to provide her own input. 

Sonia had let herself get carried away this time around. She had gotten so carried away with recapping her day that she must have sounded rude, or perhaps gave an opinion on Souda’s constant badgering that came off as rather unkind. She hadn’t meant to be unkind. She never really means to offend. But Akane picked up the slightest hint of a negative opinion and quickly ran with it. The Ultimate Princess hadn’t even realized the brunette was paying _that_ much attention.

“Pardon?” Sonia hums for clarification.

Akane shrugs, picking food out of her teeth with her pinkie finger, “I mean-- You sound really bothered, so why not tell him off, y’know? Hanamura too, if you’re feeling up to it.”

Sonia hadn’t meant to “sound bothered”. The implication made her lower her eyebrows, her polite smile falling into a frown. The princess quickly notices the change in demeanor and returns to a more neutral expression.

Maybe she was a _little_ bothered. It was pretty easy to ignore the constant flirting and cat-calls and rather invasive questions at first, but it was very quickly beginning to wear Sonia down. Even the strongest walls would crumble eventually, and even the toughest of facades will someday come barreling down. Sonia hadn’t realized how quickly that day would come, had not realized how close she was to collapsing and finally snapping. The longer she sits and thinks about it, the longer the frequent calling of _“Miss Sonia! Miss Sonia! Miss Sonia!”_ repeated in her brain, the more she could feel herself stiffen. 

“I am sure they don’t mean it!” She returns, waving her arms in front of her. As if she was fanning a fire. “It wouldn’t be proper of me to intentionally disrupt the peace with something so small--”

“It’s not small at all,” Akane disagrees. “Sure, they could use the “didn’t mean it” excuse the first time, but it kinda loses its meaning after, like, the _hundredth.”_

“...I wouldn’t say _hundredth--”_

“Oh! Oh, you know what you should do? I’ve got the perfect thing for you to say.”

Akane practically leaps onto the bed next to her, her smile mischievous and wide. Sonia can’t help but allow her own tiny grin to sneak through at the sight, leaning in towards the gymnast as if they were small children gossiping at a sleepover. Akane grabs the princess’s smaller hands, holding them excitedly in her own, a sudden waggishness flashing across her brown eyes.

“The next time you see Kazuichi, I need you to follow these instructions very clearly. Do you understand?” Akane instructs.

“Yes,” Sonia replies cheekily, nodding along.

“Good. When you see him, you’re going to stand up--”

“Yes.”

“Look him directly in the eyes--”

“Yes, I understand--”

“--And tell him to fuck off.”

Sonia’s mouth drops almost comically, before the princess and the gymnast burst into a fit of flippant giggles.

“Oh, no, that would be incredibly rude!” The princess dismisses with jubilant laughter, waving Akane’s hands off of her own. “I could never--”

“Yes! Yes, do it!!” Her encouragement felt wrong, in a way, but the gymnast just couldn’t seem to care about any sort of manners. She begins to stand up on the mattress, jumping and gesturing vividly as she paints a very clear picture of what Sonia should do. “Be that bitch!!! Go up to Kazuichi and tell him you’ve had enough! Throw hands, while you’re at it! The world is your oyster, babe.”

Was it wrong to admit that it sounded… fun? The idea of approaching her own semi-stalker and just absolutely going off at him sounded rather amusing, in a way. Sonia couldn’t be sure if it would change anything, and she would probably end up deeply regretting it later, but there was no harm in conceptualizing it, right? She felt slightly ashamed in the fact that she’s visualized this scenario before. Nothing too extravagant, of course, and it most definitely did not include telling Kazuichi Souda to, quote unquote, “Fuck off”. It was just a simple daydream that she would carry throughout her day, a pretend argument that she would always win when she mouthed it into the mirror or reenacted it in the shower. And it was mostly aimed at Teruteru, anyways, considering it was a day when the chef had been especially vulgar. 

Maybe she should try to live a little more. Maybe she _should_ start fighting back. It wasn’t as if she had much to lose. If she wanted the full, uncensored version of what it was like to be a normal Japanese high schooler, then maybe, just _maybe,_ she should consider taking Akane’s advice and running with it. 

But no matter how much she fidgets in excitement at such a _mischievous_ idea, no matter how much her brain tells her to go, go, _go,_ she still finds herself coming up short. Her mouth stays open for a few seconds, her lips curled upwards in a tiny smile, but no words fall out.

“...Perhaps another time,” She giggles. “I’m not sure if it would be appropriate.”

“Awww, man!” Akane hisses, jokingly snapping her fingers. “Whatever, I guess. It’s your call.”

At the time, it seemed like the end of the conversation. It seemed as if it would never come up again. Akane continues straight onto the next subject, gushing over some new fighting techniques she had finally managed to nail after a few weeks of throwing them carelessly at Nekomaru, completely disregarding the rather devious plan she had suggested Sonia partake in. 

The princess sits and nods politely, but this time it was clear she wasn’t listening.

-=+=-

The next (and perhaps the last) time that it’s brought up is during a dinner party.

Mahiru was the one to host it. Sonia quite liked the photographer’s tiny apartment; it was quaint but still big enough for the entire class to fit inside, and was always decorated with lovely green plants. Dinner had been served a little later than scheduled, which was lightly blamed on Mikan somehow tripping over thin air and smashing a plate of beef against the floor. After the nurse had been helped into a less compromising position, and a new batch of dinner had quickly been whipped up by the more-than-willing-to-assist Teruteru, the guests all grabbed an ensemble of chairs and foldable tables to create one abomination of a dining table.

Akane sits on the opposite end of the table from the Ultimate Princess. Kazuichi, of course, takes the chair right across from Sonia. It was always expected, so all she could do was sit politely and nod as he eagerly swooped in front of her, snatching the chair before Peko could. The swordswoman stares at him for a few beats before sighing and taking another chair. 

The princess really hadn’t thought her conversation with Akane was going to hold any influence on that evening.

Sonia reckons it started when she spilled a tiny ramekin of soy sauce. She had gasped slightly, flinching very unnoticeably, but otherwise didn’t make a huge deal out of it. She wanted nothing less than the entire class knowing of her tiny mistake, so she quietly reached for a napkin, all the while avoiding creating even further of a mess. Her class barely realized she had spilled anything, all of them continuing their own lively conversations. Sonia didn’t want to make it a big deal.

It takes Kazuichi about two seconds to notice her accidental spill and immediately make it a big deal.

He reaches the napkin before she does, leaning dramatically over the table and patting at the stain with ferocity that was entirely unnecessary for the situation at hand. In the process, he shoves his chair backwards and makes an incredibly loud noise as it scrapes against the floor. Everybody flips their heads towards Sonia, all of them now incredibly aware of the mess she had made.

Following the mechanic’s lead, the class begins to grab at napkins and pat down the entire area around Sonia. They don’t let her do anything. They mumble and titter under their breaths, rapidly declining any offers of help that Sonia provides, forbidding the princess from simply cleaning the mess herself. 

“Oh-- Don’t move a muscle, Miss Sonia!” The mechanic had said, grabbing greedily for more paper napkins as the princess sat back with a frozen smile. She hated that nickname. _Miss Sonia._ Why couldn’t she just be _Sonia?_ “A princess like you shouldn’t be getting all dirty!”

Everybody had already finished cleaning up after her, but Kazuichi just had to continue. Just _had_ to stand out from the others. The entire class was staring at her, smiling behind their hands. This was typical for them. They stared and tittered like this rather humiliating moment was some silly regular occurrence.

Sonia felt entirely helpless. It was embarrassing. 

Still, she bows her head politely and returns a strained, “...Thank you.”

He beams as if that was the highest form of praise he could have received.

The incident blew past many of them, and it should have blown past Sonia. She should have shaken it off, but for some reason she found herself fixated on it. It wasn’t even that bad. It wasn’t even that _horrible_ of him to do. She wasn’t sure why, but she was starting to stare into space, her eyes glassy and unfocused, her smile completely wiped from her face and instead replaced with a stony expression of pensive thoughts.

This spill was so tiny. It shouldn’t have been the event that set her off, yet somehow such a tiny inconvenience like spilled soy sauce threw Sonia over the edge. It was the pebble that crumbled her barriers for good. Her snapping moment.

Hajime was the first to notice, after he had asked the entire group a question and received no answer from the princess.

“You doing alright, Sonia?” He questioned.

She doesn’t hear him. The conversation seems to fade into the background, the noises around her muffled and inconclusive. She was staring down at the stained tablecloth, her attention caught like a fish to a hook, her demeanor unusually stiff and unmoving. Hikoyo, who sat begrudgingly next to her, waves her tiny hand in front of her face and impolitely snaps her from her intense daydreaming.

“Hiyoko, don’t be rude. She looks tired,” Mahiru scolds gently. Hiyoko removes her hand from Sonia’s line of vision and huffs childishly, crossing her arms with a pout.

“And pretty flushed, too,” Fuyuhiko comments from across the table. He didn’t seem all too bothered, chomping nonchalantly on his meal.

Mikan, who sits to the left of Sonia, reaches over and meekly places the back of her hand against the princess’s cheek, “Y-You’re burning up…! M-M-Maybe you should drink some water…?”

Sonia hadn’t realized her cheeks were burning until just now. Her face was involuntarily heating up, her skin turning red with repressed anger, a hot spike of emotion shooting up her spine and beginning to show in her face. She pats her own hands against her cheeks, confirming the abrupt heat that reddened her skin, desperately trying to hide it from her peers. 

She was sick and tired of it. She was _so goddamn sick and tired of it._

Her eyes very briefly lock with Akane’s. The gymnast seemed to know exactly what was about to happen, seemed to know exactly what Sonia should and was going to do. The princess’s anger was now quite visible to the brunette, was visible like a volcano near eruption or a dam near its bursting point. She sat back, uncharacteristically silent and complicit, allowing the princess to make the next move independently.

With her signature mischievous smile, Akane nods. 

Sonia had full permission.

“Aw, she’s totally blushing!!” Kazuichi was saying, smile wide as ever. It made Sonia’s skin boil. Stop talking, _stop talking,_ **_stop talking._ ** “A blushing Miss Sonia is freaking awesome--!!”

“Shut the hell up.”

The room silences instantly. Everything seems to pause. A few of Sonia’s classmates had their mouths open, their forks held in front of their lips, food suspended in midair as they looked onwards at the scene with baited breath. They stared at the pair with muted bewilderment, a few of them looking around at each other, as if attempting to attach the words to another person. They just couldn’t believe it came from Sonia. From the Ultimate Princess.

Kazuichi seemed the most shocked. He sat back in his chair, suddenly seeming much smaller. The princess wasn’t making direct eye contact with him, her gaze still glued to the tablecloth in front of her, her expression hardened and unnaturally deadened.

“Wh-What--?”

Sonia pushes herself up from her chair. Now it’s _her_ turn to make a loud noise. Now it’s _her_ turn to make everybody stare and now it’s _her_ turn to be dramatic and unnecessary. To tell him she’s had enough, to tell him to “fuck off”, to throw hands and be angry. To be that bitch.

Now it was _Sonia’s_ turn to make a scene.

“My name… is _Sonia Nevermind,”_ She spits, her eye contact unwavering. It drills directly into the startled mechanic, who was pressing himself into the back of his chair. She was suddenly much, much taller than him. “Not _Miss Sonia._ It was never _Miss Sonia._ My name is _Sonia_ , and I expect to be referred to as _Sonia,_ and I _expect_ to be treated like a _human being!_ Not a sparkly dress-up doll for you to pamper and prod at and make seem _entirely helpless_ when I am _perfectly capable_ of doing mundane tasks and getting dirty and _cleaning up my_ **_own spills!”_ **

Kazuichi’s eyes were the size of saucers, “U-Uh, I didn’t--”

“Oh, you _didn’t mean it._ You _didn’t mean it!”_ The princess mocks in a manner completely unlike herself. “You _never do!_ You flirt and cat-call me continuously to the point where I am _barely_ comfortable residing in the same area as you-- _You as well, Teruteru! You are not excluded from this!!”_ At his name, Sonia snaps her head towards the Ultimate Chef. The boy yips and immediately shrinks, slinking under the table. Sonia turns back to her main target. “I am _sick and tired_ of being placed on some imaginary pedestal so that you may fantasize about me in front of our peers, in front of the people of which I call my _friends. Do you have any idea how mortifying that is!?”_

She pauses, waiting for an answer like an aggravated school teacher. Kazuichi frantically shakes his head no.

“Of course you don’t!!” Sonia hisses.

She takes a moment to breath, her chest rising up and down with emotion that she has not expressed in quite some time. There’s a sense of relief that begins to rise in her stomach, a fluttering sentiment of unburdening keeping her light and elevated. She feels powerful. She feels like she could do _anything._

For a princess, she doesn’t feel that way that often.

Sonia takes one last last look at her peers, practically revelling in their shocked expressions, giggling amusedly at the way they gawk at her newfound confidence. Akane was smiling along with her, biting at her bottom lip to keep from bursting into roaring laughter, a sense of pride crinkling her nose and peeking through her expression. Sonia takes her encouragement and practically runs with it. _Sprints_ with it.

Sonia puffs her chest and stares Kazuichi dead in the eyes. She’s beaming. She is no longer angry.

 _“Fuck you, Souda!”_ She says. It’s barely malicious. Sonia is light-headed at this point, her smile reaching her ears and an almost child-like sense of buoyancy rushing through her. _“Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!”_

There’s a moment of hesitation where Sonia stares at him with the same wide grin, her shoulders bouncing with every loud breath she took, before she grabs the glass of water she was drinking from and throws it directly at Kazuichi’s face. She sets it down with little grace and remains standing as she finishes her rant, waiting for the reactions of her peers. She couldn’t care less what they said about her long spiel. She couldn’t care _less._

And Sonia has never felt so rejuvenated. 

The Ultimate Princess plops herself roughly back into her chair, grabs a paper napkin, and begins cleaning her own mess.


End file.
